Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Loyalty of the Heart
by Deathzealot
Summary: Just Yzak’s Point of View after the conclusion of the series, and beyond. Will Yzak go back to ZAFT or stay with his friends in the Triple Ship Alliance. Well read to find out! AxC, KxL, MxD and some YxOC! Alert! OOC Warning!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED or the Astray Mangas, not to mention the Mecha, plot, and characters of said Manga and Series. I only own Tina Logan, and the ships that I have created for the purpose of this fanfiction.

**Foreword:**

Since I was bored writing the next chapter of my Honor of a Knight Fanfiction I decided to do something else for a while. This story, one of my older SEED fanfictions jumped at me when I was going through some of my older stories on my computer. I saw that I had plans to continue this, but had no time to do so. This was back when I was still writing Freedom of the Heart, the precursor to Honor of a Knight. So here I am redoing this, though much of the main story is the same, I have added a few more scenes, fixed some grammar and fleshed out the character of Tina Logan a bit more. Anyhow, I hope all my Honor fans will enjoy this and please let me know what you think. Though I have a warning for you, like the original format of this story Yzak will be OUT OF CHARACTER a lot in this story. So just a fair warning for my readers.

**Summary:**

Just Yzak's Point of View after the conclusion of the series, and beyond. Will Yzak go back to ZAFT or stay with his friends in the Triple Ship Alliance. Well read to find out! AxC, KxL, MxD and some YxOC Alert! OOC Warning!

**Gundam SEED: Loyalty of the Heart**

Written by:

William R. Woods

* * *

_Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice._

_-Woodrow Wilson  
_

* * *

Drifting through the Fifth LaGrange Point orbiting the planet of earth, was the last devastation of a war, brought on by anger, jealousy, fear, and not to mention general hatred. Now that all sides in this last battle had stopped fighting, it gave the time for their soldiers to look at all the devastation brought on by them and on how many have died in the course of war. One of these soldiers was left confused and just plain surprised that war had stopped. This soldier Yzak Joule was floating suspended in his mobile suit the GAT-X102 Duel, keeping a watchful eye on the damaged ships of the Triple Ship Alliance. He had been otherwise surprised that all three of the ships had made it through the battle reasonably intact. While Yzak was officially a ZAFT Commander commanding a Squadron, he felt somehow connected to the Alliance for both of his remaining friends Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman where part of the Alliance. The young pilot had changed in the final few months of the war, gone was the young firebrand who had piloted his mobile suit ruthlessly and without any care for his safety, in his place was a saddened, and confused young man that has otherwise grown up emotionally well past his years would suggest. 

Yzak sighed as he watched some MAW-01 Mistral Work Pods flying around the small fleet like some sort of small minnows repairing the ships or just scouring the debris looking for any survivors in the hell torn ruin that was once men, women, and machines. Also around the fleet where two of the four Orb MBF-M1 Astrays that had made it through the battle keeping an eye on the fleet alongside Yzak. Along with a few other mobile suits from both sides like a trio of Earth Alliance GAT-01 Strike Daggers and the reminder of his own squadron a pair of ZGMF-601 GuAIZs. His eyes were drawn away from his searching the debris to some activity as a group of Mistral's raced towards another one dragging a half destroyed Astray with it. Frowning Yzak switched his communications unit back on to hear a rapid conversation go on.

"…its Lieutenant Labatt's Astray and I picked up a weak lifesign in the cockpit," came a breathless voice of the Pod's pilotover the channel.

"Alright let's get it back to the _Kusanagi _and see if it she is indeed alive," ordered the familiar voice of his friend Athrun piloting another pod. The former Justice pilot had jumped on the chance to help find survivors of the battle, for he felt very guilty about everything since his father had destroyed many of these ships and mobile suits using the GENESIS. Even though his friends had told him he should not feel guilty for what his father had done.

Back in the Duel, Yzak watched silently as the Mistrals expertly maneuvered the damaged machine towards the light blue ship that was the Astrays Mothership, past the three _Drake _Class Escort Ships and the single heavily damaged _Nelson_ Class Battleship that had tagged along with the Triple Ship Alliance.

"Yeah Yzak your relieve is here," came a humor filled voice as his communications monitor lit up with the familiar face of his other friend Dearka Elsman. A brief smile flashed on his face as he watched a hastily repaired GAT-X103 Buster Gundam and the remaining pair of Astrays heading towards the other MS, however Yzak quickly schooled his face back to a hard mask he was known for.

"Took you long enough Elsman who know how sore one can get from sitting in a Mobile Suit for three hours," he said with a deadpan expression. Dearka raised an eyebrow at him before he smiled.

"I cannot believe this, Yzak actually made a joke, it's amazing," Dearka joked with a smile. Yzak cursed silently before glaring at his joking friend wishing that the other pilot was in front of him were Yzak could do something, though a devilish idea sprang in his head.

"Well I guess one reason why you took your sweet time getting out here was because you could not bear leaving that girl on the _Archangel_," he yelled out letting his temper get the better of him yet again. Dearka blushed bright red that look kinda pink on his tanned face.

"Alright, Alright spoil sport get back to _Archangel_, that includes you Strike Dagger pilots as well," he said with a sour glance. Sighing Yzak nodded but not before seeing the two GuAIZ following him.

"Walters, Shiho go to the _Eternal_ there's no room for your machines aboard the_Archangel_," he ordered the two remaining pilots of his squadron of dozen and a half machines.

"Right Commander on our way and sir please be careful," the brown haired Shiho replied with a smile behind her helmet faceshield.

"Aren't I always Shiho," he said with a smile he reserved for her. Before nodding at the other pilot's green helmeted image on his other monitor. Walters was a grizzled veteran that had lasted throughout the war and been with him since the Zala Team broke up. He watched silently as the two made their way towards the pink ship that lay in the middle of the Alliance's formation, before he joined the three Strike Daggers heading for the Archangel. As he looked over at them, he realized that he no longer felt hatred or resentment for their pilots, but a deep sense of respect for them since they had survived the hell that the battle had been. As they approached the white ship that he had fought for most of the war, his monitor lit up again showing that pretty natural girl that Dearka liked.

"Commander Jule, welcome back. Strike Daggers on behalf of the rest of the crew I welcome you to Archangel," she said with a small smile on her face, one that spoke a lot of her struggles during the war. He briefly heard the senior Strike Dagger pilot's response as he started to land the Duel in the opening recovery bay of the ship. Smiling Yzak realized that for the first time he could see just plain open stars through the debris as the bay doors started to close.

* * *

Yzak sighed as he pulled off his helmet wondering if this war was actually over or not, since someone had reported of a group of ships still fighting. Those where most likely the more hard core extremists like what was left of Blue Cosmos and the more loyal Zala supporters. Luckily one ship that was a staunch supporter of Zala decided that it would join the man's son and protect them, hence the _Nazca _class ship drifting not far from the Archangel. Sighing again, Yzak launched himself out of the opened cockpit of his Gundam and into the open air of the hanger. He took a quick look around and suddenly found it ironic that here he was inside the ship he had been trying to destroy for so long. Granted he had been in here earlier repairing the Duel after his last battle with that insane pilot, but he did not stew on it long for he was just too busy trying to keep alive at the time. For it had been announced shortly after the general announcement of a cease fire, that his mother had been arrested by Clyne Faction supporters, hence he was sure that if he went back to PLANTs he would most likely be arrested as well, if not for being her son but defecting to a enemy force in middle of a battle. 

"Commander Jule, welcome back sir," called a man's voice from behind him. Yzak turned to see the _Archangel_'s head tech Murdoch heading for him.

"Mister Murdoch," he said with a nod of respect. He had briefly met this man earlier after the battle with the Forbidden. He had gotten the Duel repaired and ready in record time.

"Well lad, you need anything at all?" the man asked with a frown of general concern seeing his frown filled face. Blinking in surprise, Yzak shook his head before he waved a hand at the Duel behind him.

"I managed to bring it back in one piece this time Chief," Yzak said trying another stab at some humor, which surprised him though he blamed Dearka for that. Murdoch's eyebrows went up for he had been warned about his temper and his stubbornness but he laughed anyways.

"I see that, but truthfully I am going to have my hands full with those," he said in return pointing his thumb at the recently arriving Strike Daggers as the last one was finally locked down in a cradle.

"Anyways sir, the Captain wants to see you in her office," the mechanic said before kicking off the cat walk to head over to the Daggers mumbling something about parts from the Strike Gundam. Yzak just nodded, before he too kicked off and started to float down towards the hanger exit but he was stopped as the three Dagger pilots disembarked from their machines. One of them a girl about his age, had called out to him as she left her machine leaving her two fellow pilots behind.

"Yes what can I do for you miss?" he asked her as she approached him wearing a light orange pilot suit worn by rank and file pilots of Earth Alliance. As he stood there waiting for to catch up with, Yzak was once again surprised that he had no more hatred for Naturals at all.

"Commander I need to thank you," she said softly as she finally took her helmet off letting her shoulder length black hair fall down to her shoulders. Yzak felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at her.

"What do you need to thank me for Lieutenant," Yzak wondered, having finally managing to get control of himself and looking at her rank tabs on her suit.

"Well sir, my unit was trying to support the G-Weapon Forbidden as it rushed towards the Archangel, however as we got closer it started shooting at us to get to you. The reminder of my unit where killed by it, and then as it was about to kill me you fired at it saving me, then minutes later you killed it," she said sadly looking at him. Yzak blinked in astonishment as his mind went back to it and remembered the Strike Daggers floating around it.

"Well I have a meeting with the Captain in a few minutes so I better be off, but tell you what I'll treat you some food in the galley when I am done, we'll talk about it," he said with a very rare smile. The girl nodded with a smile as well and headed back to the two other Dagger pilots. Yzak blinked as his mind caught up with his heart, and he internally cursed as he finally managed to get out of the hanger.

'_I can't believe it, I guess both Dearka and Athrun are a bad influence on me, jeez asking a Natural girl on a date like that,'_ he thought to himself as he stepped into the pilot's locker room. Frowning he headed over to a spare locker and found luckily for him a change of clothes since he had been in his flight suit for a long time now. Sighing he slipped into the blue pants and white shirt before finally putting on the red and black vest that came with it. Nodding at himself in the mirror he decided to make his way to the Captain's office, but suddenly stopped when he found himself going in the direction that Le Creuset's office would be if this was the_Vesalius_. Cursing he asked a passing crewmember where the captain's office was before heading that way instead.

* * *

Stepping into the woman's office after he was bid to enter he saw her quickly place a picture back inside a drawer before turning to look at him. By the redness of her eyes he could see that she had been recently crying. As she did so Yzak held back a scathing remark he was going to say, knowing the story behind that picture. 

"Commander Yzak Jule reporting as ordered ma'am," he said instead as he snapped to attention surprising Murrue.

"At ease Commander, I have some news for you about your mother," she said after she got over her shock of his military precision. Yzak briefly nodded wondering what was going to happen to her and not to mention him.

"Well it seems that your mother as it was announced was arrested alongside many of Patrick Zala's supporters, however they are now looking for anyone who are related to them to see if they too had anything to do with Zala's actions," she said with a frown. Yzak closed his eyes when he heard it wondering if he was going to have to be a fugitive from his own home.

"However Commander, Miss Lacus sent off a report to temporary chairwoman Eileen Canaver that says that you had nothing to do with anything of it and you are now helping the Triple Ship Alliance," she said with a slight smile. Yzak let out the breath he had not known he was holding, so he was not a fugitive he thought he was going to be. But he knew that nothing would be the same, for PLANT did not feel like home anymore, for he had no family left there. For a lot of them where on Junius Seven when it was destroyed along with his father and his mother had been arrested for attempted genocide which carried a heavy sentence. Not to mention many of his fellow pilots would hate him for helping out the Legged Ship and firing at a few ZAFT Mobile Suits after he switched sides. Sighing he made his choice, for he was going to stay with the only remaining family he had left.

"Ma'am truthfully I like your permission to stay aboard the Legg…excuse me the Archangel for I have no family left on the PLANTs, the only family I seem to have left are Athrun and Dearka," he said with his patented frown, that he called Athrun family but he knew it was true. Murrue having been surprised at first slowly smiled as she understood.

"Of course Commander you are most welcome to stay, I'm sure you are tired and in need some food so you are dismissed," she said with a smile before making a shooing gesture with her hands. Yzak nodded and left the office heading for the galley feeling a lot better than he had before.

* * *

Yzak frowned as he stepped into the galley to see it mostly filled with naturals, he quickly shook off his brief hostility and managed to get him some food from the food line before sitting down at one of the tables that was empty for yeah he learned not to openly hate Naturals it does not mean he was comfortable with talking with any of them. However that was quickly thrown out the window when the Strike Dagger pilot he was talking to earlier sat down in front of him, now wearing a pink Earth Alliance Uniform. He cursed himself yet again for both forgetting about her and actually asking her to eat with him earlier. 

"So Commander if I may ask, how did you get that scar on your face?" she asked nervously as she poke a few things on her plate trying to start up some conversation. Yzak flinched at her question but sighed as he leaned back in his chair and found himself telling her what exactly happened.

"Well I managed to get it for being such an impatient hothead. I was fighting the Strike Gundam during the battle with the _Archangel _before they meet up with the 8th Fleet when suddenly he dodged my shot and tore into my own machine with his beam rifle. Luckily for me I only got this scar for I could have gotten myself killed. What is worse is that I launched against orders during the next battle which happened to be with the main 8th Fleet," he recited with a frown and cursed for the like the hundredth time that day for telling her about it. Though his reluctance was slowly melting as he looked at her.

"Oh Wow!" she excitedly exclaimed to him causing Yzak to flinch at her excitement. As they eat he found himself telling her many other things like telling her to call him by name. He also learned her name was Tina Logan, and found himself melting under her gaze. By the time the two of them where done eating both of them found themselves blushing and both quickly left the galley for their own assigned quarters.

* * *

As the days went on Yzak found himself falling for Tina and falling hard. The two of them where basically together everywhere they went, which earned a lot of harassment from Yzak's two friends Athrun and Dearka not to mention his new friend Kira who even if they where once enemies made great friends. The two of them frequently partnered up during searches of the surrounding debris, which was quite a sight to see, a single Alliance Strike Dagger and a ZAFT Gundam running alongside one another as they searched. Tina even saved him once when some rouge Alliance Forces attacked the fleet, a Strike Dagger had sneaked up on him when he had been preoccupied with destroying an enemy _Nelson_ class ship. Though Tina did manage to get hit a bit further into the battle and his heart went to the bottom of his feet when he saw that, before rage replaced that. More than one allied pilot watched in awe as he literally tore apart the enemy Duel Dagger that had hit her. It was after that when the two finally admitted their love for one in the ship's lounge, watched by their friends. One scene would stick with Yzak till the day he died, he was being his typical self when Tina found him, for he had forgotten that they planned on getting lunch together again and she had went out to find him. Tina did not even flinch at his yelling, but wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. That surprised both Dearka and Athrun for they were used to his yelling sprees. However good times never lasted that long, and it was about time for the small fleet to return to their respective countries.

* * *

A week later after the battle, Yzak was sitting on a couch in the ship's lounge with Tina lying in his arms. The ship's other major couples occupying other lounge couches. Kira was there along with Lacus, both were talking quietly, there was also Athrun and Cagalli sitting looking into one another's eyes. Also Dearka and that girl Miriallia sat together soft talking about the future. Sighing Yzak still could not believe how much of a change had happened to him in the past week. Athrun called him the new Yzak and Yzak would not have it any other way. However their happiness was going to be short lived for now that the_ Archangel_ and her fleet where done with its sweep of battle. So the _Archangel_, _Eternal_, and _Kusanagi _will be returning to Orb to help with rebuilding it. While Yzak and the_Stormchaser_ the _Nazca _that had helped Archangel in her search for survivors with any other ZAFT personnel that did not want to stay with Orb will be returning to the PLANTs for the council had asked him to help in the rebuilding of the council. Though he did not intend to stay there long for his mother had been sent to prison for live, so he had nothing left in the PLANTs. Tina and the other Earth Alliance Personnel along with the Alliance ships also helping in the search will be returning to Arzachel Lunar Base the new headquarters of the Earth Forces. Even though Tina would love to quit the Earth Forces, but she was under orders to return even if she was leaving. Not to mention she still had some friends in the Earth Forces and if any of the remaining Alliance Admirals found out she was seeing a Coordinator she may get killed. For Blue Cosmos was still very much in charge of the Alliance. Though Tina did plan on leaving the Earth Forces as soon as possible and join Yzak in Orb. However that will not be for another year for that is when her enlistment is up. As if on cue the door slid open to reveal one of Tina's fellow Strike Dagger pilots. 

"Tina the shuttle is here we better get going," the man said with a frown as Tina reluctantly let go of Yzak and gave him one final kiss before walking out of the door. Yzak watched her go with a heavy heart, knowing that it would be a long time till he would see her again. He sat heavily back onto the couch behind him and let his friends comfort him.

* * *

_Lagrange Point Four  
Five Years Later  
_

* * *

General Yzak Joule of the Orb Space Defense Forces, looked through the thin plain of glass that composed the window of a room at the stars beyond. In the five years since the end of the war Yzak had changed, his silver gunmetal hair was now a little longer, his eyes and face which always used to be frozen in a scowl of annoyance, was now lively and happy. However to those who knew the 22 Year Old General knew that there was some sadness drifting behind his once hard eyes. For five years ago he had fallen in love and soon after he lost her for she had to head to Earth while he had been stuck in space with his homeland the PLANTs. They had plans to meet up in Orb, she never showed up and it broke poor Yzak's heart to find that Tina was gone. For a long while he went back to his older self, but with the help of his friends he regained the more friendlier personality that Tina had managed to bring out of him. Though he only stayed on PLANT for only two years working for the new PLANT Supreme Council, before he left PLANT and went to Orb since he was not happy with ZAFT after GENESIS. There he had quickly joined up with Orb Self Defense Force and since he had the experience needed he had found himself very quickly an officer. Now he was the Commander of the Orb Battleship _Chokai _one of the new Improved Izumo Battleships better known as the _Izumo-B_ Class Battleship. The new ships where far more lethal and far more powerful than the Original _Izumo_ Class, for not only did it have the missile payload of the Archangel which the _Izumo _Class did not, it also had a pair of Valiant Linear Canons on either side of the Catapult. It also could carry a full load of fourteen Mobile Suits giving the ship even more firepower. The _Izumo-Bs_ where great warships themselves and had the Mobile Suits to deal with any threat that their enemies posed. However thanks to Orb's size and pacifist like believes only three of the mighty ships where built and they along with the eight _Sword_ Class Escort Cruisers made up the new Orb Space Defense Forces or the OSDF for short. It was Yzak who had helped create the OSDF saying that they needed far more military presence in space thanks to Orb's growing presence in space with over four new Space Colonies at L3 and to mention the numerous rouge ZAFT groups and Blue Cosmos Splinter Groups prowling the space lanes. Right now Yzak's Second Space Fleet was escorting a large convoy of ships that held supplies to restore the colonies located at L4. Since it was a multi-national effort, Orb took part in it. 

Sighing Yzak shook himself out of his thoughts as he watched the running lights of the Escort Cruiser _Athena _as it came into his visual range blocking out the stars he was so engrossed in minutes before. The_Athena_ and its sister ship _Zeus, _along with the _Chokai_ herself made up the Second Space Fleet. Yzak turned away from window and towards the large briefing room which had become his private retreat during his time aboard the _Chokai_. Even though he liked something to do, he still retreated to this room from time to time to think about the happier times he had with Tina.

"General Joule sir?" buzzed the intercom built into the table behind him. Yzak grumbled showing some of his old traits before reaching over and answering the call.

"Yes what is it?" he asked a little too harshly for his taste but it got the point across to the poor officer who was duty at this time and had the gall to disturb his private musings.

"Sir, we are approaching the L4 Colonies and the EA L4 Defense Fleet is on its way to take possession of the convoy," the officer replied a little shaky since he never really had heard his commander so harsh before.

"Alright I am on my way to the bridge and tell the Alliance that we wish to accompany them to L4 for we need to dock for repairs and resupply," he ordered with a much lighter tone then he had before. Though he was kind of angry at the darn lowly pirates that had attacked them during their course. Granted he had expected to be attacked, but not by pirates.

"Yes sir I'll tell them that," the officer responded before signing off. Yzak briefly wondered if Tina his love from the war would be part of the fleet but he quickly shook it off for she most likely had continue on with her life finding other love and forgetting about him. Sighing he turned away from the window to go the bridge, not knowing that loyalty could be very strong between a couple. Even years apart could not break one's own loyalty to their own heart and soul.

TBC….

* * *

Well were we go folks, another SEED Story brought to you by William R. Woods. Though unlike Honor of a Knight this will be a small three to four chapter story. It does not follow anything in Honor of a Knight, though the_Izumo-B _and _Knight _Class Ships will make an appearance in Honor of a Knight's sequel. Also I want to make it clear that I am not going to abandoned Honor, and the next chapter will be out by this weekend, hopefully. I am also working on the next chapter of the Cosmic Chronicles as well. The next chapter for this story will be out after that. So I hoped you enjoyed this and I see you guys later! 


End file.
